Trouble Articulating
by fantasticality
Summary: I'm not the type of guy to confess my feelings. I'm a stud. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not discuss his feelings. Ever.
1. Confession

**_I do not own Sonny With a Chance._**

**I couldn't resist. I had to write an SWAC fic after reading my friends' pyrolyn-776 and Pwnguin's stories. (They're totally amazing. :D) It's my first time writing it, and I'm not very good at the characters yet, so I hope it's okay. :) And Ada, thank you sooooo much for reading it over and editing it! :)**

**This story's probably gonna be made into a series of oneshots based on the summary. So keep a look out if you like it. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I entered the cafeteria, my ears were flooded with whispers of, "Ehmigawd, didja hear Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are going out? It's, like, fate!"

People have no idea how many times I've heard those words. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper can't help getting snuck into a conversation all the time, but really. How many times can people talk about the new "ChadSon?"

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands into my pant pockets. Couldn't those girls talk about anything else? Like how pretty and soft my hair looks or how gorgeous my eyes are? Hell, I'd settle for hearing about my amazing butt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sonny roll her eyes too. That annoyed expression was adorable. Of course, the great Chad Dylan Cooper certainly deserves the most beautiful of all women—Sonny was the perfect choice.

"So cute," I whispered softly. Apparently, she heard me because the next thing I knew, she prompted, "What's cute?"

"Uh… brute. I said brute. I called you a brute," I answered quickly, my eyes shifting around nervously.

A delicate—and kind of annoyed—scoff left her lips. "Thanks. Nice of you to call your girlfriend that."

I gave a nonchalant shrug. "No problem."

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked away to greet her friends—the freaky little brat and the blonde oaf—before turning around and giving me a peck on the cheek.

Unfortunately, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, tend to blush at public displays of affection, even if I have truckloads of girls fawning over me.

"You know, you shouldn't push away your girlfriend like that," a soft voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw the pretty face of my co-star. "Oh. It's you, Portlyn. Didn't I tell you not to talk unless we're acting?" Honestly. I constantly tell her to stop talking to me off the set—everything she says is just utterly annoying. Believe it or not, but talking to a wall is less dull.

Portlyn shrugged and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, but you know what? I happen to like talking, and it's time you"—

"When you talk, do you hear your voice? Because all I hear is an annoying buzzing sound coming out of your mouth," I interrupted. Okay, maybe it's not such a great idea to insult a girl's voice because Portlyn immediately turned red. And not the blushing, sweet pink, either. It was the "You're-Completely-Pissing-Me-Off" shade of red.

"Look, asshole, I'm trying to give you advice about your girlfriend!" she shrieked, her voice going many octaves higher than her normal tone. "But if you don't want it, it's your freaking loss! Your girlfriend's a nice girl and she deserves to be treated with respect and"—

"If I listen to you, will you stop talking? You're going to damage my ears."

"Well, if you don't want it, I won't give it to you," Portlyn huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

Okay. I knew there was a reason I didn't want her talking. Jeez. But I probably should listen. There is so much I want to say to Sonny. But...every time I go to say it, every time she looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes...I choke and say something ridiculous. I'm not the type of guy to confess my feelings. I'm a stud. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not discuss his feelings. Ever.

I sighed. "Sorry. Fine. I guess I do need the advice. What do you have to say?"

My co-star beamed at me, flashing her pearly white teeth. But I couldn't help but think: _They don't have the small gap Sonny's does... _

"Okay, so, like, I kind of noticed you're shying away from the relationship. You need to get in closer. Get in the mood to tell her your feelings," Portlyn urged. "Have you even told her that you remotely enjoy her company?"

I opened my mouth, but Portlyn cut me off by saying with a roll of her eyes, "You haven't, have you? You may be, like, gorgeous and all"—

My lips pulled upward slightly in a smirk. "Why, thank you. I think so too."

—"but you're totally not a relationship man."

The smirk immediately fell. Thanks a lot, Portlyn.

"You've got to get in closer to her," she continued. "If it helps, get her to say it first, but girls don't usually like making the first move."

"She didn't even make the first move!" I objected adamantly. "I asked her out! And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't ask girls out; girls ask him."

"Yeah?" Portlyn raised a finely plucked eyebrow. "Well, that's gotta change. Get her in the mood, be sweet and caring and"—

"Okay, I get it, thanks," I interrupted her once more, turning around and waving lazily over my shoulder. "Thanks a lot," I paused momentarily to turn and look over at her, "but seriously. Stop talking."

"Ooh, you ungrateful little"—

This time I listened to my first instinct and did what I should've done to begin with.

I tuned her out.

* * *

_Okay. I'm gonna do it this time. I'm gonna tell her, I'm gonna tell her, I'm gonna tell her._ I repeated my mantra over and over again in my mind in an attempt to prepare myself for what I was going to say.

Sonny and I were at the lounge on the So Random! set a day after my conversation with Portlyn (who, by the way, hadn't talked to me since then). It was our two month anniversary (yes, Chad Dylan Cooper can hold a steady relationship for that long), and I figured it was time to tell her.

I opened my mouth to say how I felt, but Sonny cut me off by saying, "You know what annoys me?"

Now I know how Portlyn always felt. I asked what annoyed her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. (Luckily, Sonny chose to sit on my cuddling side.)

"When people can't say what they want to."

"W-w-what do you mean? People can say what they want to, but sometimes they—they're nervous or s-something," I stuttered. Damn. Stupid nervousness.

My girlfriend looked at me weirdly, her scrutinizing brown eyes suspicious. The stare went away quickly as she shrugged and pushed a stray bang to the side. "Well. It gets annoying when you're trying to say something, and you just seem to not be able to. Y'know what I mean?"

I coughed slightly and turned my head, so Sonny couldn't see the slight blush on my cheeks. "Oh, hey, look at that… sombrero," I commented idly to get off the topic.

Again, Sonny shot me that skeptic look. "Chad…? Is there something you want to tell me?" Her expression turned slightly eager. "Did you want to say something that you didn't want to?"

Letting out a confident sigh, I turned to the girl in my arms. "Actually, Sonny, yes, there is something I want to tell you." I took one look at her beaming face and encouraging eyes and chickened out. I was so nervous, I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind. "You have something in your teeth."

Attempt number one: _Fail_

* * *

I never did truly forget the last attempt. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't chicken out. But Chad Dylan Cooper had been completely mortified at what he'd said.

Now it was time for a second attempt, two weeks later. Sonny and I were shopping in the center nearby. Sonny needed some new clothes, and she figured she needed a second opinion. Unfortunately, her blonde friend was off flirting with some new intern or something and screeched at us to leave her alone.

I swear that girl's part banshee.

So here I was, sitting in front of the dressing room door in which Sonny was changing. Fun, huh?

"So, Chad, what do you think of this one?" Sonny asked as she opened the door to reveal an ugly peasant shirt she'd adored. There was a reason that shirt was on the clearance rack towards the end of the store.

"Uh huh. Wonderful," I droned, propping my chin onto my hand.

"It's ugly, isn't it?"

"Yup."

And "whoosh" went the door.

Five minutes later, the door opened again. Sonny was dressed in a skirt and a nice blouse. Meh. It wasn't that bad. And buying the skirt could double as a picnic tablecloth.

"So," my girlfriend prodded, "how about this?"

"Shirt's hot. Skirt's not," I offered with a shrug.

Sonny let out an exasperated sigh. "You're so helpful, Chad," she commented dryly before going back into the dressing room.

"Hey, you wanted my opinion. You got it," I called over to her.

Shuffling and grunting was heard before Sonny called out a response. "Yeah, well, would it kill you to be nice once in a while?"

"I am nice," I objected. "I came with you, didn't I?"

"Whatever. This is the last one." With one final grunt, Sonny opened the dressing room door.

Wow. I hadn't known my girlfriend could be even more gorgeous than she already was. I was proven wrong. Dressed in a fancy red shirt and black jeans, Sonny looked amazing. I could only gape.

"So what do you think?" Sonny asked shyly. "I picked it out for the premiere on Friday."

I gave a small grin. "You look hot," I admitted suavely, giving her a chaste peck on her lips.

"Really? I'm liking the nice Chad," she joked. "Anything else you wanna say?"

Alright. I'd utilize the opportunity and tell her. "Yeah, there is. Sonny, I gotta tell you that…"

Sonny tilted her head slightly.

"I gotta tell you that…" Once again, I totally ran away from the situation. "Um, your fly's undone."

Attempt number two: _Absolute fail._

* * *

There were so many opportunities where I could've confessed to Sonny. It had been over five months, but I could never even get close to thinking of saying those three simple words. I was getting really pissed off. Seriously.

Okay. I am going to tell her today. I am not going to put it off any longer. Of course, I always tell myself that, and look where that's landed me. And yet. Look where I am: back to where my first attempt had happened nearly three months prior: hanging out on the So Random! set.

They installed a TV a while ago, and Sonny decided it'd be fun to do a movie night here. Yipee, Sonny.

"How stupid is that?" Sonny remarked, grimacing at the blatant confession of love. "That's so unrealistic."

I turned to her. "What do you mean?" This was bad. What I planned was probably a tacky confession. I guess even Chad Dylan Cooper has to rethink his material.

"I mean, look at her. All he says is 'I love you' to her, and she runs back to him, even after all the mental torture he's put her through." Sonny let out an unladylike snort. "How stupid."

"Well, maybe she really likes him?" I muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

She shrugged slightly. "Well, it's so sexist. Women are much more assertive nowadays, you know," she insisted, her voice taking on a reprimanding tone.

"I know, women can do anything they want to do," I agreed. It was wise to agree with a feminist on the roles of women. I didn't want my ear yelled off like so many times before.

Sonny rested her head on my shoulder and huffed, "I just think it's a tacky confession for such an important situation."

This was it. Chad Dylan Cooper was about to profess his love to a girl for the very first time. I took a few seconds to prepare myself and took a few deep breaths. "Well, I certainly hope this isn't too tacky, otherwise I'd have to think of new material."

Sonny gave me that same confused look like at the clothing store that day a couple months ago.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe."

My girlfriend blushed furiously before pressing a loving kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss happily. After she pulled away, Sonny replied, "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Attempt number three: _Success._

* * *

**Hope it was okay. (: I'm not the best SWAC writer, but I hope this was decent. **

**Feedback is really appreciated. :]**


	2. Proposal

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance._**

**Hello, all! :) **

**I get the feeling most of you didn't expect this to be a multichapter. Well, it is. This is the second installment of Trouble Articulating. It's more fluff than humor, though, so I hope it suffices. **

* * *

Dear God. Sweet baby Jesus. Holy fucking shit.

I looked at the ring in my hand and thought: _Am I really going to do this? What will she say? Oh. Well. Of course she'll say yes. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Any _normal_ girl would be lucky to have me. _

Thinking over my girlfriend's personality, my eyes widened with panic. _OH, MY GOD, SHE'S GONNA SAY NO._

Normally, a manly stud such as Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't freak out over such trivial and frivolous stuff. But of course, it's not every day you ask the love of your life to marry you after six years of dating. All I wanted to do right then and there was bang my head against the wall. Yes. Chad Dylan Cooper was wimping out. Again.

Taking a glance at the ring once more, I felt my stomach churn. (I have tummy issues. Is that so wrong?) It took me long enough to tell her my feelings and a longer time to ask her to move in with me. How the hell was I going to ask her to marry me?!

I groaned and put my head in my hands. There was nothing I wanted more than to be able to call Sonny my wife. But there was the entire process of getting down on one knee and _asking _her the question. And we all know how well I do with my feelings. Let the eye rolling commence.

To be honest, I was terrified to death. What would she say? How would she react? _Would she say yes? _So many questions. They'd all be answered by another question. If I ever got around to asking her, that is.

Groaning again, I pulled myself up from the couch to my feet, pacing anxiously as I waited for Sonny to come home from her outing with Tawni. I gripped the box tightly as if to prevent the ring from falling out (which I hope it wouldn't. The stupid thing cost me a fortune. Even if I could afford several dozen of the rings, I just didn't like splurging a lot). Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn and whipped my head around to look at the person who opened the door but was disappointed by the view.

"Chad, would you help me with this?!" a high, squeaky voice demanded from behind a stack of boxes in her arms. The blonde curls bounced with every step Tawni took, her perfectly manicured nails digging into her bags.

I rolled my eyes and walked past Tawni, knowing she'd left Sonny the heavier load of crap. I ignored the indignant shriek of "Hey!" and walked to my girlfriend, who was busy hefting bags out of her car. As she was attempting to lift a particularly heavy package from the trunk, I snatched it up with ease and put it on the ground, chuckling. Kind of surprised, Sonny turned around to face me.

"And the totally buff Chad Dylan Cooper comes to the rescue of his fair damsel," I joked, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Sonny let out a sardonic laugh. "It would've been nice if the totally buff Chad Dylan Cooper came to the rescue of his fair damsel when the blonde, red-talon beast had swooped in and kidnapped her a few hours prior," she quipped, giving me a playful glare. "But I guess I'll have to reward you for that last feat anyways." Her face adapting a mischievous look, Sonny put her hand on my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

Man, in all my 23 years of life, no one had ever kissed me like Sonny did.

A slight cough reached my ears. Annoyed, I broke the kiss to turn to the source. Tawni. Bitch. Raising an eyebrow, Tawni gave me a smirk and questioned smugly, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Obviously," Sonny spat. I figured she was just as much pissed off at her as I was. Just because the she couldn't find a man didn't mean she could pester us to fill the time.

"Sorry, but it's time for dinner," bluntly reported Tawni who raised an eyebrow at us.

"I didn't prepare any food."

"I know. I'm starving, so chop chop, you two." For emphasis, Tawni clapped her hands twice, and then she flipped her hair and strutted into the house.

I rolled my eyes and turned to back to Sonny and almost chuckled aloud at the annoyed expression in her eyes. "Hey, Sonny?" This was it. I was gonna ask her.

A grunt was her response.

I meant to give a good-natured chuckle, but it came out as a nervous whimper. "Um, I gotta tell you something."

"What?" All of her annoyance was gone, and she focused her undivided attention at me. Great. Make me more nervous, huh, Sonny?

"I've been trying to work up the nerve to say this all week, so"—I got down on one knee—"I figured this was the time to say it." I smiled when I saw Sonny's face match her red lipstick. "You're beautiful and witty—completely deserving of Chad Dylan Cooper," I managed to sneak in, "and you're perfect in every way. You're the only woman who can kiss me like that and leave me feeling dazed afterwards. You're the only woman who can make me think so much and panic at the same time. Sweet baby Jesus, woman, you even make me doubt my manliness at times!"

Sonny gave a weak chuckle and hastily wiped her eyes. "Go on," she prompted.

I smiled nervously. "Sonny Munroe, you're the only girl for me. Would you please, please, please"—I reached into my pocket and grabbed the small box, opening it in front of her—"grant me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she whispered breathily, getting on her knees to give me a loving kiss. "Yes, Chad, I'll marry you."

"Really, Sonny? Will you really?"

"Yes, Chad. Really."

I reached for her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Good God, it felt nice to do that. I got up and pulled her along with me before giving her a deep kiss. Pulling away, I muttered, "Let's go out to eat. Panda Express, my treat."

Sonny beamed up at me. "Which one?"

"The one next door to the hotel," I said, smirking wolfishly.

"Go, go, go!" Sonny hastily slammed the trunk door shut. She shoved me into the passenger's seat of her car and dashed to the drivers' seat on the other side. I had no idea Sonny could drive that fast.

We never even set foot in Panda Express that day.

* * *

Tawni had been waiting for at least ten minutes, and there was no sign of Chad of Sonny. Neither of them had come up to bring bags or cook dinner for her. Where the hell were they? Getting up from her spot on the lounge chair, she went to look out the door to see what they were up to. What she found wasn't what she wanted to see.

Sonny and Chad were kissing deeply, their hands all over the place. Then Chad pulled away and murmured something to Sonny, and the two of them rushed into the car and drove away as fast as they could. Where were they going?!

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT?!" shrieked Tawni indignantly, placing her hands on her hips. Then a thought struck her. There was something shiny on Sonny's left hand. Something silvery with diamonds. Oh, no. No, it couldn't be...

With a deadpanned expression, Tawni looked up into the sky. "That is _so _fucking cruel."

* * *

**Heh, I hope you liked it! I know it was kinda rushed and corny, but I hope it was decent.**

**Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
